vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mohyan Shaishai
Summary Mohyan Shaishai (モーヤン シャイシャイ, Mōyan Shaishai) is a legendary Saiseiya regarded as the greatest and most skilled one in the world and is one of the famed Gourmet Living Legends. He is also the master of Saiseiya Pukin. It is later revealed that he is also part of NEO, although it is unknown if his allegiance with them was made of his own free will or if he was hypnotized. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 5-C Name: Mohyan Shaishai Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Over 120 Classification: Saiseya, Gourmet living legend, NEO member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Knocking, Plant Manipulation, Web Manipulation, Motion Control (Able to stop, rewind, play, and fast-forward his opponents' movements) Attack Potency: ''' '''Unknown, at least Moon level via powerscaling Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Able to speed up his own attacks with Fast Forward, comparable to Setsuno) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Moon Class via powerscaling Durability: Unknown, at least Moon level Stamina: Unknown Range: At least hundreds of meters with spider webs/vegetation Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Very knowledgeable to know how to control different types of vegetation, also taught Teppei Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gourmet Cells:' Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities Motion Control Like other Saiseiyas, Mohyan Shaishai can use his abilities for combat as well. When in combat, he uses a variety of techniques which compliment each other in order to control the flow of the fight. His main ability allows him to stop, revert, or accelerate movements in a certain area, allowing him to cancel an unfavorable turn of events and instantly modify his tactics to gain the upper hand. However, since whoever is subject to the technique is fully aware of what is going on, even though they cannot counter it, Mohyan's ability seems to be centered on the manipulation of movements, rather than of time itself. Exceptionally powerful individuals like Midora, have displayed complete immunity to this power. Techniques *'Pause' (一時停止 Ichiji Teishi): Mohyan can freeze all movements in an unspecified area. However, although the bodies of the targets are immobilized, their minds keep being active. It can be used to temporarily halt combat and analyze opponents to come up with countermeasures. **'Rewind' (早戻し Haya Modoshi): After using Pause, Mohyan "rewinds" recent actions, including his own, in a certain area, as if going back in time. With this technique, it is possible to cancel tactical errors or missed hits. **'Play' (再生 Saisei): Mohyan deactivates Pause, restoring the freedom of movement of the targets. *'Thread Spear' (糸槍 Ito Yari): In his spider form, Mohyan spits out a large amount of dark web that can split in multiple branches to pierce the target with great force. *'Fast Forward' (早送り Hayaokuri): With this technique, Mohyan can increase the speed of a previous attack, allowing him to catch the opponent by surprise. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Toriko Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Web Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Spiders